The Vita
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: She has gotten into a lot of trouble in her past, but this is the last straw. The Vita. What she calls her personal hell. A place for troubles teens and psychotic scientists, and way too many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The gossip spread like wild fire through the house. Down each hallway and through each room the news that there was going to be a new girl spread through the house. From the nurses, to the counselors, to the kids, until all but one person knew. That one person was Nikki, the last girl to come to Vita.

Vita, short for Vita House, was a group home for kids that were too young to go to Juvenal detention, or had nowhere else to go. It served as many things, an orphanage, a place for people with dangerous or violent mental illnesses, a place for people who hadn't done enough to be in juvenile, but too much to be let go, and finally a place for the antisocial population of Washington.

When Nikki finally heard the news, her reaction was one of worry, for her room was the only one empty of a room mate and she didn't get along with people often. That was the reason she had come to the Vita group home for kids. She was there because she was antisocial and rude. The small amount of people in the home knew that and avoided her like the plague.

The house was a large victorian mansion with more land around it than usual in this style building. It was a nice location, designed so that the people at Vita wouldn't feel trapped The house had a large amount of forest (enough to get lost in) and a recreational space filled with a running track, a combination of a soccer and football field, a volleyball net and farther off, a private beach. The children were, of course, not allowed to interact with people other than their nurses/counselors and the other kids at Vita; therefore, the home put a fifty foot fence around the entire perimeter. The fence in the water rose fifty feet above the water. Luck kids(AN:**note the sarcasm.**) not everyone gets their own fifty foot fence.

o0O0o

new girl pov

I dreaded getting out of the van. At this moment I was in what I call a kidnaping van. Its all black with tinted windows and only five doors. The drivers door, the passenger door, the two back doors and the sliding side door on the right of me. The back was blocked by the back seat, the front two were blocked by the driver and the police dude. The right hand side door would have been my escape option, but the seat in front of it was occupied by the shrink. Lucky me. No way out. I knew now that I was in deep shit.

The worst thing was that I was the one who had gotten myself into this mess. I get into a lot of trouble, but usually its not my fault.

_flashback_

_I stepped out onto the lawn, letting myself savor the feeling. It felt great to be rebellious, and, for once in my life, I was out of that stupid house. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, just like I knew the color of my eyes. Silver. The color my horrible mother gave to me. Its not that I don't like the color silver, its the fact that my mother gave it to me that I shudder. Mother. The women who had kept me in that house from the moment I was born. She had found out that I had a condition and the doctors said that I had to be locked away. The condition would make me violent and angry. I would have strong and strange urged that would drive me mad if I didn't do these things. Only a few people had this condition and the scientists couldn't find a pattern as to when these symptoms would appear. My mother didn't want to give me to some shrink group to be locked away forever so she ran. She legally changed her name and flew to Wisconsin. She would never let me out of the house because she was scared that someone would take me away._

_I had been planning this for a while. Months, in fact. I had everything ready to do and I planed to follow through with it._

_I had rope, food, an extra pair of cloths, a thick pack of money, a few nicknacks, and my trusty pocket knife that my all too trusting mother gave me a year ago; I was ready to go._

_I got out through the window and ran into the woods. I was on the run for three months before they caught up to me. _

_I was setting up camp when I heard voices a few yards away. They apparently knew I was there and were planing on catching me. I silently packed up my bags and prepared to fight._

_I judged the voices to belong to men, older that I was and probably faster too. I couldn't be able to out run them. _

"_so little girl. We have found you," drawled a voice from the trees._

_I snapped back, "come on out you coward. Come on out and fight me. I have survived three months of people trying to find me and I don't plan to stop now."_

"_such fierce words for one so small. It almost makes me want to...whats the word?" another voice asked of his companion. The first voice answered his query, "whimper in fear?" "no, laugh."_

_Only as I heard a twig snap behind me did I realize my mistake of not looking around. I spin towards the sound but was too late. Damn pressure points I thought an I slip into darkness, just- damn._

_Flash back end_

as my mind came back to the present I caught the shrinks steady gaze. He was staring at me. Did I see a hint of regret in those watery brown eyes?

"Now Amber, we can't be letting you know where the Vita house is, now can we?" I really didn't get why he used we. Wasn't that for royalty? He continued, "we are, sadly, going to have to render you unconscious." he spoke those world in a sick voice that made me feel inferior. The voice that adults use when they speak to little kids while they are screaming in their heads, "DUH"

The man came toward me and I tried to move out of the line of fire but the seat belt was in the way. The shrink pressed a pressure point on my neck and I fell into darkness and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber

The house was big, a monstrosity, really. And rather fitting, if one thought of all the monstrous things going on inside...

I had been unconscious as we drove here, but I was beginning to regain the majority of my motor skills as we pulled past the front gate. There were kids playing about on the lawn, looking almost happy, but I snorted to myself, knowing that nobody would ever be happy here for long.

The vans door opened and I was helped out. I only use helped because the man who was doing it was nice enough to me. If I'm being perfectly honest, he was dragging me.

The kids playing on the lawn paused as they saw me get out of the vehicle, staring at me and trying to remember.

"How goes it, Frankie?" I called loudly to the kid closest to me. He jerked suddenly, as if not expecting what he heard.

"A-Amber?" He asked, stumbling a little over my name.

"Thats me." I said, with false bravado, as if everything was right with the world. I quirked my lips a bit, mouthing the words 'Tell the others' to Frankie.

He apparently got the message, as he quickly excused himself to the restroom, hurrying up to the building.

I knew where I was going, and I knew I wouldn't be seeing the others for a long while if the Principle had anything to say about it.

"Alright," I said to my handler and shrink, holding out my hands as if handcuffs were to be placed on them. "Take me away."


End file.
